


Starwars Valentine Pinup Week: Day 6

by Jacke_Fallon



Series: Starwars Valentines Pinup Week. [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, pinup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacke_Fallon/pseuds/Jacke_Fallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘BB-8 technically hadn’t been asked to pose for the resistance pinup calendar, but they felt they would be kind and offer their services anyway. They’d got all dressed up for the occasion, Designation: Friend-Finn and Designation: poe <3 seemed to think they’d done well anyway.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BB-8




	2. Finn Poe Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late post up, I put it up on my tumblr on time, however I had to run to an early Galentines Party and only got home at 1 am. As always for more of my art check out my tumblr: http://jackefallon.tumblr.com


End file.
